


Holmes and Goole

by sherlocked221



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates change and any Detective that isn't Lestrade (To be fair, he's not entirely keen on Lestrade)<br/>How does he deal with a new detective that struts around like he owns the place?<br/>Not Well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Goole

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been studying An Inspector Calls and in class, I've been reading as the Inspector. I kinda fell in love with him and if you knew me, you'd think that wasn't as strange as you're probably thinking right now.  
> Anyway, this is what came out of mu HUGE crush on the two detectives, Sherlock and Goole

It was yet another crime scene, yet another dead body and yet another fight that Sherlock was to have with a detective trying to take charge. We'd barely set foot on the scene, not even past the yellow tape or crossed paths with Donovan who would surely have something to say about our presence there, when this tall detective wearing an dark old-timey suit stormed in front of us. He gave us a look as if he were scanning us like a computer. In fact, it was a similar once-over' that Sherlock gave when he was observing a person or a room or an object.

"Who are you two? What do you think you are doing here?" He asked in a calm yet 'massive' voice. It sounded authoritative and  he had this heavy atmosphere about him. Of course, the man's self confidence and control in the crime scene irritated Sherlock, he could hear this all in his voice or the what he wore or something like that. I couldn't really form an opinion on someone that had said two sentences like Sherlock could.

"Sherlock Holmes. This is my... friend, John Watson. We consult. We are consulting on this case." He replied bluntly and past the new detective, ducking under  the tape just behind him. I shuffled awkwardly on the spot, wandering if I should follow Sherlock or apologize. The detective watched him seeming only mildly bothered before turning back to me; I still hadn't thought to move.

"Sorry," I sighed, "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" 

"Goole. G-double O-L-E" He answered. For a second we stood there until he became concerned for his crime scene as we'd left Sherlock alone to do as he wish. He pivoted on one foot and cast his sharp glare on Sherlock who lay on his belly, chest risen by the weight on his elbows. It was funny how Goole didn't seem to be terribly concerned at the sight, in fact, he was more interested in what others were doing.

To Be Continued... (if requested)


End file.
